Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Pinkie Pie being cartoonish
Season one Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle first meet S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2 Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E07.png|Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie giant tongue cake S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie skating prop from offscreen S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Pinkie puffing up S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie's Reaction4 S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie diving into the cave S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie observes Twilight from the mirror S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie iris wipe S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie's face covered in chocolate S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie talking while on ceiling S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 and Part 2 Pinkie Pie Cartoony 1.PNG|Tongues are now extendable. Pinkie Pie Cartoony 2.PNG|Pinkie is making chocolate angels. Pinkie "what happened?" S02E01.png|Somehow, Pinkie is still able to talk with her cheeks completely full. Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png|Chaos come with chocolate rain you guys! CHOCOLATE RAIN! Pinkie Pie Cartoony 8.PNG|You can't see clearly but her eyes are spinning. Lesson Zero Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Super Pinkie Pie only a few inches above the ground. Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png|Are you Chicken Pie or Pinkie Chicken? The Cutie Pox CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png|The legal department may have (literally) clipped her wings, but Pinkie still flies. CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|Ahh! Spike's a ghost! Sweet and Elite Pinkie Pie firing her cannon S2E9.png|Pinkie and her party cannon. Secret of My Excess Twilight teleports Pinkie inside S2E10.png|"How did I teleport you here?" Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie in my hat S2E11.png|Pinkie Pie, popping out of Rarity's hat. Main cast in snow S2E11.png|Pinkie sees something. WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG|Vroom vroom! Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG|A better way for magic to work:Use Pinkie! Pinkie Pie oops S2E11.png|Burr,Pinkie's cold. Ponies shouting S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead leaving the summit S2E11.png|Pinkie Pie goes first. S2E11 Brilliant.PNG|Her face is totally cute ! Safe landing S2E11.png Chomping the map S2E11.png Baby Cakes Surprise! S2E13.png|Not the right time for a party, Pinkie! The babies are trying to sleep! Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Return of the extendable tongues and sick faces. Pinkie Pie "tough crowd" S2E13.png|She knows we don't like her stand up jokes... Pinkie Pie flour again S2E13.png|Pinkie can walk on 2 legs?! That's new. Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png|I guess I should have become Niagara falls or a fountain! WAAAAAAAAA!!! Pinkie Pie holding a cloud S2E13.png Pinkie Pie holding apples S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie. Pinkie appears from inside the cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie making a face S2E13.png Clone Pinkie Pie making G3 face S3E3.png The Last Roundup Pinkie Pie sad and ball deflating S2E14.PNG Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.PNG|Pinkie knows to do amazing tricks that somepony can even not do! Pinkie Pie darting out of the train S2E14.PNG|She may be good for a race! Pinkie Pie "Oh yeah" S2E14.PNG|She saw Applejack there,but she forgot that she gotta go! Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|These cherries are fit in her whole mouth? Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png|Cherry or Cherry Changa? Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|Smoke out of Pinkie's ears and that means she's a train! Pinkie Rage S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie flailing arms S2E15.png|What a cheerful and happy pony! Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png|How does she ever do that? Read It and Weep Pinkie Twist S2E16.png|Pinkie has a rubber neck. S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png|Uh-Oh! A Friend in Deed Pinkie So Much Pain S02E18.png PinkieFanSpinS2E18.PNG Pinkie Spinning Round S02E18.png Sunbathing pony helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|How is this possible? Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png|Double Pinkie Pie! Pinkie eye pop S2E18.png Pinkie Gone Completely Random S02E18.png|Now this one needs some context. Pinkie is holding on to a check that had been in her imagination previously. Pinkie Pie big gasp S02E18.png Pinkie Cranky Thats Gotta Hurt S02E18.png|File name says it all. Pinkie opening mouth wide to take a huge bite S2E18.png Pinkie eating dough replica of herself S2E18.png Pinkie Eating Her Shed Skin S02E18.png|Didn't know Pinkie Pie got a big mouth Pinkie Climbing The Pole S02E18.png|Spider Pie, Spider Pie. Does whatever a Spider Pie does. Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Pinkie Really Really Bald S02E18.png|He might be bald, but at least he's not pink. Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Serious Business S02E18.png Pinkie Pie in Phonograph S2E18.png|Phono Pie, at your musical service. Pinkie pops in on Cranky Doodle again S02E18.png Pinkie's new ferris wheel S2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie upside down S2E18.PNG|This door greets you every time you enter. Pinkie pokes her head out from an apple tree S2E18.png|I thought only pegasi could do this? Pinkie and Cranky on snowy mountain S02E18.png Pinkie eyes S2E18.png|How in the world?? Pinkie beaver costume S2E18.png Pinkie blocking Cranky on the map S2E18.png|Pinkie's face is now a mountain. Your argument is invalid. Pinkie everywhere on the map S2E18.png|All your maps are belong to us. Pinkie Pie in Cranky's fireplace S02E18.png Pinkie's eye popping through keyhole S2E18.png|Creepy! Pinkie trying to pull her eye out S2E18.png|I l"eye"ke your lock. Pinkie Pie I put 2 and 2 and 2 together! S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie, hovering, apparently. Pinkie Pie Extra Hooves S2E18.png|It must be hard work to not only stand on 0 hooves, but to grow an extra pair, as well. Pinkie about to launch S2E18.png|She's about to explode. TWICE! Pinkie Pie leaving a pink trail S2E18.png Pinkie Pie ecstatic S2E18.png|"Woohoo!" Pinkie "This is just fantastic!" S2E18.png|"This is just fantastic!" Pinkie extends her body in midair S2E18.png|Who needs to purchase expensive fireworks when you've got Pinkie Pie? Putting Your Hoof Down Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|It's 1 bit season! Pinkie Rarity failure S02E19.png|Pinkie is now an ostrich. Pinkie twisting her head S2E19.png|"Make IT STOP!!!" Pinkie neck stretch S2E19.png|"Don't be shy, look 'em in the eye!" S2E19 Iron Will Pinkie walking on air.png|I never thought Pinkie could walk on gravity! It's About Time Pinkie screaming S02E20.png|Pinkie achieves hover time. Ponyville Confidential Pinkie reaching out newspaper S2E23.png|And the paper's still readable? Only Pinkie MMMystery on the Friendship Express Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png|A lot is done,but some work is missing, Pinkie angry S2E24.png Pinkie Pie searching Gustave for blue S2E24.png|That's not the correct manner to peel up somebody's feathers,Pinkie. Pinkie Pie pouncing on Fluttershy S2E24.png|Hang time Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png|Oh,Pinkie,you're mouth had turned out so large.... Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png|Pinkie,if you've been having the whole cake,what about other ponies reallly wishing to have that mouth-watering cake? A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pinkie sneezing confetti S2E25.png|Now there's a side effect they don't mention in the allergy medication ads Princess Cadance freaking out S2E25.png|And Pinkie achieves hang time once again A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 2.png|And that day, Pinkie checked another item off her list: use Twilight like a turret S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png|The party cannon makes its triumphant return Pinkie Pie dancing with Princess Cadance S02E26.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Pinkie with her party cannon S3E01.png Pinkie up into the air S3E01.png Pinkie hitting the ground after jumping S03E01.png Pinkie Pie jumping S3E1.png Pinkie crashes into big crystal S3E1.png Pinkie emerging from the Fluttershy costume S03E01.png Pinkie Pie checking books S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Sideline Entertainment S3E2.PNG Jester Pinkie losing her balance S03E02.png|Oopsie Pinkie 'With such high stakes' S3E2.png|Pinkie Pie, why so random? Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie unraveling her hooves S3E3.png Pinkie getting rid of cloud S3E3.png Pinkie 'You are such a good friend' S3E3.png Applejack greets Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie zooming past again S3E3.png Pinkie head turn 45 degrees clockwise S3E3.png|Pinkie, you're not a clock. Pinkie falls down on her face S3E03.png Pinkie flat face S3E03.png Pinkie Pie lands soft into the water S3E3.png|How did she do that? Pinkie clones gathering in one shot S3E03.png Pinkie Pie grew fingers S3E3.png|Uhh...Pinkie.... Other pinkie clone's reaction to fingers S3E3.png Clone_Pinkie_Pie_making_G3_face_S3E3.png| ....References..? Pinkie Doppelganger Disposal S3E3.png One Bad Apple Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png Magic Duel Cursor pulling Pinkie's mouth out S3E05.png S3E5 Pinkie dance.png Wonderbolts Academy Pinkie rocketing into Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie and Rainbow rolling S3E7.png Pinkie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png Pinkie talking to Twilight from a mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png Just for Sidekicks Spike looks for Pinkie Pie S03E11.png Pinkie Pie "ask me, ask me!" S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Pinkie Pie hitting the mud S3E12.png Pinkie Pie sticking tongue out S03E12.png Pinkie Pie goofy face S03E12.png Pinkie Pie creating a distraction S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom feeling awkward S03E12.png Category:Character gallery pages